


Peace in a Park

by silversky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 09, Bunker Fic, Fluff, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silversky/pseuds/silversky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's nice to just take a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace in a Park

Dean hadn't planned on taking Cas to the park. He'd honestly only known there was one in Lebanon for a month, after he got lost coming back from the hardware store at night and accidentally wandered onto the field. It was nothing special-a playground, a few flower beds, an open area for football or frisbee, a small pond. But that night, he'd thought it had a sense of peace, the kind of quiet it was hard to find in the bunker.

So one evening, after a dinner consisting of Dean's signature burgers and something Kevin called "spinach gnocchi"-an abomination unto man, in Dean's opinion, but Sam liked it so he didn't complain, much-when the hunter found Cas holed up in the library, the park came to mind.

"You doing anything important?"

Cas looked up, a quizzical look on his face. "I'm trying to proof read your collection. The Men of Letters may have been an impressive organization, but their fact checking was a little, lacking, at times. For instance, they seemed to be under the ludicrous impression that shapeshifters first originated in-"

Dean cut in. "I meant, are you doing anything that you can't do tomorrow? I have someplace I want to show you."

Shaking his head, Cas closed the book and stood up. "While the discrepancy is annoying, it's not life threatening, nor urgent. What's there to see this late though?"

Already heading to the garage, Dean said "I know you've been feeling a little overwhelmed, what with all the being human stuff, and I thought this place might help. That's all I'm going to say too," he warned, pointing a finger at Cas, who was looking rather unimpressed. "You're gonna have to wait and see."

"If you insist," Cas muttered, grabbing his thick, woolen, gloves as they walked towards the Impala. He got cold easily, they'd found out, and disliked going outside without protective gear. It was one more thing they'd had to adjust to since Cas had Fallen.

"It's gonna be great, I promise," Dean cheered, despite feeling a little doubtful himself. It was just a small town park. Cas had probably walked in the Gardens of Babylon or the Amazon rain forest; much more impressive places. It was too late to back down now though, so Dean started driving, grateful that Cas didn't seem to mind their inane conversation on the way. He was suddenly too nervous to put much energy into his replies.

The sun had long set by the time they arrived, and the park was empty. A breeze had picked up, and Dean shivered as he lead Cas towards the pond. It was only late fall, so there wasn't any snow, but there was a definite bite to the air, and the stars sparkled in the clear sky.

"It's right around here," Dean ducked under a branch and found the place he'd stumbled upon before. A small grove of pines, arranged in such a way that the only entrances were through the branches or the pond itself. The water spread out before them, calm as the sky it reflected, shining in the moonlight. They could hear the soft lap of waves on the shore, but other than that and the breaths of the two men in the clearing, the night was still.

"Now sit," Dean gestured, flopping down in the browning grass. Strangely silent, Cas folded down next to him, staring out at the pond. Dean waited a few moments before he looked at his companion. Cas's breath was smoke in the air, big puffs of grey clouds drifting in front of his face. His expression was unreadable, an uncomfortable reminder of those days when they hadn't been friends, let alone...whatever they were nowadays.

"Is this alright?" He felt stupid for sounding so needy, but it was even more stupid to drag Cas into the cold for something he didn't like. Oh god, why had he thought Cas would like this? It was a pond, for fuck's sake! There was nothing special here, only a-

"Dean," Cas caught his hand, and stared into his eyes, face mere inches away. "This is perfect, so stop worrying," He gave a gentle smile, then gazed back out into the night.

Relieved, Dean huffed out a soft sigh of fog, and smiled back. Then he felt Cas let go off his hand, and was, maybe, a little disappointed. He didn't need to be coddled, but it was nice, sometimes, to know that Cas liked being with him through more than their normal longing looks.

"It's very peaceful, being here with you," Cas whispered suddenly. "It reminds me of Heaven, without all the fighting."

Dean sensed a warmth on his hand, and realized Cas had taken off his glove. Slipping their hands together, Dean felt the heat fill him to his chest, to his face, and ducked his head. "It's not that great Cas, it's just a pond."

"Shut up Dean," Cas lay his head on Dean's shoulder, and Dean shut up. They were together, surrounded by the night, alone except for the sky and the wind. Dean squeezed the hand in his and closed his eyes. They'd have to work again tomorrow, deal with tears and hurts and uncertainty, but tonight? Tonight, maybe it was finally time to enjoy some peace.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's literally been less than two hours since I started writing this, but I wanted to finish quickly for someone on Tumblr who'd had a bad day. Then I realized I couldn't let a fic I'd actually finished (it's a Thanksgiving miracle!) languish in my Google Docs alone, so here we are. I apologize for the sheer amount of sappy. I usually like a bit more angst, but I can churn out fluff if I'm in the right mood.


End file.
